micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
East Märrskär War
The East Marrskar War was a war between the United Islands , The pro-United Islands State of Märrskär, the central democrat National Liberation Comitee and the communist Märrskärian People's Government The war began on 12 December 2015 when the MPG declared war on the United Islands and the State of Marrskar The conflict gradually morphed from a diplomatic conflict to a full scale war after months of threats and failed negotiations An insurgency began in Marrskar after the 2015 invasion , From around October to December, the insurgency primarily targeted the State of Märrskär while latterly, Marrskarian security forces, seen as collaborators with the UI, were also targeted. This conflict ended with the fomation of the Government of National Unity by the Conservatives and the Communists formally ending the conflict. Prelude The 2015 invasion of Marrskar (2 – 5 June 2015) began the Kunnia War , or Operation Bow Down, in which a combined force of troops from Brandholm the State of Langholm, Stora, and Viadalvia invaded Marrskar and toppled the government of Dave Visser in within 4 days of major combat operations. The invasion phase consisted of a conventionally fought war which concluded with the capture of the Marrskarian capital Talkaset by Brandholm-Langholmer forces. After the war many communists rised up and gained a terriory Soon after the war a former member of the CPM, Mohammed Boky was a committed and loyal member of Democratic Marrskar during the Kunnia War. After the dissoluition of the Republic at the end of the war by the ATC, A new Marrskarian government was formed Boky, soon the The Marrskarian insurgency began shortly after the group's fall from power following the Kunnia War. The Marrskarian Liberation Group forces are fighting against the new appointed Marrskarian government, led by President Nico Masend, a The insurgency War On 16 December 2015, at 10 AM , United Islander forces, directed personally by Max Sloteboom, the President of Angelholm launched an offensive on the Ohluna area, backed by Marrskarian Army that had started the night before About 30 UI forces started advancing to the Rock Islands which had been captured by the Statenforsar in The UI were supported by the State of Marrskar who attacked the Western Borders of the MPG The next day the National Army of Marrskar had deployed four patrols nearthe MPG controlled area. On the night December 17 MPG troops found and captured one Marrskarian soldier that according to the Ecuadorian accounts were supposedly reconnoitering the approaches to the MPG outpost of Leningrad Christmas Truce Following Christmas Both governments declared a Chrismas Truce from 25 to 27 December In the week leading up to the holiday, Marrskarian and communist soldiers crossed to exchange seasonal greetings and talk. In areas, men from both sides on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to mingle and exchange food and souvenirs. while several meetings ended in carol-singing. Men played games with one another, However, the peaceful behaviour was not ubiquitous; fighting continued in some sectors, while in others the sides settled on little more than arrangements New Year offensive Soon as on 31 December 2015. A joint Marrskarian-United Islander force armed with firecrackers and fireworks ran into unexpectedly heavy resistance, and it took several hours to clear the Communist forces out.of their territories Durring the battle a firecracker went off too early. Injuring a Marrskarian solider The communists are making their way into Marrskar's second-largest city, Marnaa, at 14.00 pm coming under constant attack by regulars and insurgent Nystormists, while the Joint force begin to use carbide shoting to drive the enemy away as result of that shooting the Communists retreated yet Marnaa stay under UI control. Raids on Ohluna To attempt to capture the former Marrskarian Premier the United Islander forces raid on the capital of the MPG Ohluna , the Communist Armed Forces was heavy armored as result many United Islander commandos armed with Lurgers goes to the capital of the Communists . On 27 December the raids begon, as result Dave Visser called for assistance, However on 27 January the Brandholmer-United Islander commandos where captured by the communists East Marrskar offensive Marrskarian army are heavy injured by the communists as they attempt to fight the communists in the capital, Ohluna, most of the city is destroyed Fighting in the Ohluna area versus the State of Marrskar, The national army of marrskar and other units soon reached a stalemate as soon the communists attacked the National Army from the south and the west They soon direct approached in favour of a pincer attack to encircle Ohluna and the surrounding vilages As soon the National Army of Marrskar surrendered to the Communists in Oluna, However the City was mainly destroyed On 12 Febuary At just after 12:00am,Oluna fell along with other nearby villages surrounding It began when a group of Marrskarian soilders took over the city hall and began calling the signal of Liberation rasing the Marrskarian threecollor as soon many communists flees to safer CPM controlled strongholds The centre of the siege is the city center was said to while the men began shouting anti-communist slogans, Communist forces arrived and attempted to assault the city center but were driven back by armed residents,man Oluna residents barricaded their streets During the afternoon, rebels reportedly captured the President of the MPG ,Ben Plas, as well as a weapons depot inside Oluna Ceasefire Category:United Islands Category:Wars